Scarlet
by gwineviere
Summary: It started with red. The first thing I saw was her scarlet locks. I'd grown to resent the color. That was until I found her again. Male!Erza's Brother!SI-OC! Pairing undecided. (Suggestions?)


Title: Scarlet

Summary: It started with red. The first thing I saw was her scarlet locks. I'd grown to resent the colour. That was until I found her again. Male SI-OC!

Rating: M for dark themes, swearing, violence, etc. Sexual themes are undecided.

Pairing: Undecided. (Suggestions?)

So I'm not actually sure what age Erza was when Rosemary Village was attacked, but I'm just going to make it so she was eight, as she was eleven when she escaped the tower of heaven and went to Fairy Tail. This makes Luke six years old when Rosemary Village is attacked. Hope that makes sense.

 _Italics_ **–** **either thoughts or past-tense (like he's remembering something someone said)**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _(It started with red.)_

Red was the colour I saw first. The rich, scarlet locks brushed my forehead and instinctively, my hand reached up to grab it. Soft. Silky. My eyes met jade green, glinting with love and warmth that I wasn't used to. A smile, blooming like a beautiful flower, was directed at me, and my heart swelled with something so intense, that a smile raised to my face and a giggle escaped my mouth.

"My, don't you have beautiful eyes?" Her voice was like honey; raw, rich and pleasant.

In some part of my mind, I wondered what was going on. Why was this woman holding me? Why did she seem so big compared to me? I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around it.

(A rush of memories hit me, suddenly and painfully, like a slap. I remembered a life that wasn't worth living, an abusive house hold, a rush of fear, and then… death. Cold, motionless, lonely. )

A finger stroked my head, delicate and gracefully, like a dance. "You have your father's hair colour, Lucian."

(I hiccupped in confusion. My name – it was not Lucian. It was Kieran.)

She continued in her velvety voice, "Erza's so happy that she has a little brother she can take care of. She can't wait to meet you."

(A memory hit me. Fairy Tail's Titania – with long scarlet hair and strong, gorgeous brown eyes. Decked with silver armor, a steel sword raised in the air in a sign of victory. The only Erza I knew of.

 _It couldn't be._ )

"She looks just like me, but with your dad's eyes." She giggled and patted my back, staring into my face lovingly. "But not you, my little Luke. You have my eyes!"

(And then, with a floating realization, I thought – this woman was my mother.

It shouldn't make sense. I had died.)

I didn't expect the tears of happiness and a little grief that stung my eyes. Finally, I had someone who would love me and take care of me. I could see it in her eyes and her smile. I finally had a mother – a real one.

I couldn't find it in myself to doubt this was happening. It was like a breath of fresh air. My dream come true. In my previous life, I had a mother, but she didn't act like one. I was a neglected child, forced to stand alone in the horrors she had left me to.

Her vivid jade greens eyes widened in concern when she spotted my tears. "Oh, don't you cry, my little Luke. Mommy's here." She rubbed my back, tucking my head into her neck as she moved around the room swaying a calming sort of dance.

My tears flowed endlessly. I felt like I was being cleansed, in some sort of way. Like a wave of negative emotions were just lifted from my chest and finally, I could breathe.

(I could breathe, a steady, calm breath. It used to be so hard, with so much to worry about.)

And soon, I felt my tears run dry, finally leaving behind my agony and fear, and I felt my eyes droop. My mother – _my mother!_ – stroked my back softly, and whispered, as if she knew exactly what I was feeling: "Sleep tight, little Luke. Mommy will always be here for you."

Her words rolled around my head like a lullaby, sending me off into a land of peaceful dreams.

(And finally, I was free.)

* * *

When I blinked my eyes open for the second time, I found myself staring into the chocolate eyes of a toddler, with short scarlet hair and pale skin. Her mouth bloomed into a smile when she saw me awake.

(Something about her seemed achingly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.)

"Wow!" A voice said, fruity and high-pitched. "You look just like me, but with dad's hair and mommy's eyes!" Her words were slurred and unsure, as if she hadn't been speaking for long. "My name's Erza, and I'm your big sister!"

My heart stopped. Erza?

( _Erza Scarlet!_ )

A big sister? I'd never had a sibling. The prospect of actually having a sibling in this life made my chest bloom with warmth.

( _I was in Fairy Tail!_

 _…_ _But how?_ )

She held me to her chest with her meaty toddler arms, and wrapped me in a warm comforting hug. "Don't worry, Lu, I'll always protect you! It's my duty as a big sister!"

(The smile she gave me was so rich, so confident, so full of love, that I couldn't help but feel hope for the future. I thought of my new sister, Erza, holding out her hands to me with a knowing smile, scarlet hair billowing around in the wind and chocolate eyes bright with admiration, and I had made my decision.

My hands reached out, and clasped around hers, and for the first time in a while, I felt accepted.)

* * *

It happened a few weeks after I met Erza.

My day was normal. Mom showed me around Rosemary Village, met a few people, I played with Erza, and then we came home and ate while Erza stayed out and played with her friends. Mom was in the middle of spoon feeding me and then there was three loud knocks on the front door. Hastily, she stood and moved to the door behind her. When she opened it, nobody was there. And then she looked down.

A feeling of alarm swept down my back in a trail of goosebumps.

I heard the sound of ripping cardboard. A horrified gasp struck through the tense silence.

Mom's face went sheet white. Her eyes looked glassy, and I could barely restrain the awkward-sounded squawk of concern that only a baby could make as I moved to escape from my baby chair. She gripped something in her hands tightly, a card with words on it. But her eyes were on the box.

(This scene seemed familiar to me, and with dread in my stomach, I had a feeling life wouldn't be as easy-going as I'd hoped.)

My hands were too babyish and chubby to even think of unlocking the small hatch on the side of the chair. I gave up. So, after a while, I could finally make out the words that had sent my mother into such a state. 'Equivalent exchange,' it read. What does this mean? What was exchanged?

I found my answer when my mother moved aside to lean against the wall and regain her breath, and mine caught in my throat. On the ground laid a small, square box with blood splatters that glared at me. And inside, I could see a lifeless human heart.

(I realized, with a start, that my birth had come at a price.

 _"_ _Mommy, where's daddy?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Erza. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He said he would be back after a week or two, he still has to meet Luke, after all."_

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be meeting daddy any time soon.)

* * *

I forced myself to forget the box incident.

(It was still there, tearing at my nerves like a leech. It sat in the back of my mind, waiting for the opportunity to show itself. I just wanted to forget it.)

Mom seemed to be back to normal. In front of us, that was. At night, I could hear her through the walls. The strangled, choking noises followed by sobs made my heart clench. I wanted her to be happy again.

Erza went on obliviously. She seemed to like me a lot. We were basically joined at the hip. Her friends didn't seem to like that, though, with her beginning to spend less and less time with them.

( _"_ _Hey, Erza, do 'ya wanna play catch with us?" A dark haired boy grinned at her. He was pale, a sprinkle of freckles covering his cheeks and nose. He didn't seem to notice me._

 _She smiled back politely and grabbed my hand with hers. "No thanks, I'm teaching my little brother how to walk!" Her chest puffed out proudly._

 _He seemed to notice me then. The dark-haired kid narrowed his eyes at me, a silent glare with an obvious message; 'Stop taking her away from me.'_

 _With my best mean baby face, I glared right back._ )

What I thought was entertaining about her was the fact that she couldn't tell bedtime stories even if her life depended on it. Mom thought it was a great idea, thinking that it would help Erza with her speaking.

( _"_ _Once upon a thime-"_

 _"_ _Time, Erza." Mom was smiling fondly._

 _"_ _I said that!" Erza immediately denied. I giggled. "Once upon a time, there was a fa-… fam… farmer. And he, um, lived in a cattl- castle! And then these bad guys came and tried to hurt him 'cause they're all bullies, but he scared them off! The end!" Her chest puffed out like a proud exotic bird._

 _"_ _Well, that wasn't very entertaining." Mom whined childishly. Erza glared at her._

 _"_ _Lu finds it funny! See, he's giggling!" She pointed at me in triumph. I laughed my babyish laugh again._

 _"_ _Nope! He's totally laughing at you, aren't you my wittle Luke?" Mom winked at me, giving me a thumbs-up. Erza whirled to face me with annoyance._

 _"_ _No way! Luke's my little brother, he'd never lar- um, laugh at me!" She stuck a finger out towards me, nearly poking me in the eye with it. "See!"_

 _"_ _Oh, yes, I see." She was still laughing. "You win, Princess Erza."_

 _"_ _Ha! I told you! Wha- Lu, why're you still laughing?!"_ )

She seemed so different compared to the strong Fairy Tail mage I was used to watching through my laptop screen. She was still a child after all, but she seemed more open and fun.

( _"_ _Za, wha're you 'oing?" I asked, staring up at the five year old in confusion as she measured a cup of flour. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but with it being short and all it stuck out all weird and she looked like a red pineapple._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Lu!" She grinned down at me, thrusting the measuring cup in my face. "I'm gonna make cake, like Mom! I've never cooked before but it seems easy!" She was only five, I thought, so it was pretty weird for her to be cooking at such an early age._

 _"_ _Coo'ing?" I mumbled with broken words, grinning toothily. "You must be a superhewo, Za!"_

 _"_ _Superhero?" She repeated, before grinning back at me. "Yeah, I'll be your superhero, Lu. I'll always beat up the bullies who try to hurt ya!" She cracked her knuckles with a crazed grin._

 _I sweat dropped. That wasn't exactly what I meant_ …)

It was too bad that I was so wrapped up in having a loving, happy family for once, which I completely forgot about what was to come. Little did I know, because of my carelessness, it would cost me dearly.

* * *

( _Maybe if I knew when it would happen, I could have saved them._ )

The winter day started like any other. The wind rustled the trees, snow falling down from thin branches in a heap. I'm six now, and eight year-old Erza disappeared to play with her friends like every other Friday. I sat and watched at mom pulled out carrots from the garden. She seemed content.

(Everything happened so … fast. Like a blur.

And suddenly, everything changed.)

Mom's blood stained the snow. The same colour as her usually beautiful hair. The hair that was lifeless on the ground like she was. It no longer bounced on her shoulders, gleaming gorgeously in the sunlight. It was messy, covering her limp figure like a blanket.

 _(But no blanket could ever make her warm again.)_

From over the man's shoulder, my hand reached out towards the sight of her body that was fading away with each footstep. The screams on my lips didn't pierce the air. They pierced through my heart instead.

(I had a feeling, that for a long time, I would resent the colour red. For every time I saw it, I saw her scarlet tresses as she held me in her arms for the first time.

 _"_ _My, don't you have beautiful eyes?"_

I wouldn't see her flowery smile ever again.)

Just before my eyes shut, I could see flames, roaring higher than the hills surrounding my village. It was an angry demon. A soulless monster.

 _(Like fire, roaring in my ears and stinging my eyes. Like ashes, littering the ground in a sea of darkness. Like hair, long and velvety, now a mass of limp roots on the ground. Like blood, staining the snow scarlet. Like my greatest nightmare, now my tragic reality.)_

 _It ended with… red._


End file.
